custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Boltneck's Blog
Boltneck's Blog is a story written by SithStalkerO66. It tells the story of Toa Boltneck and is written in Boltneck's point of view. Entries Introduction My name is Boltneck, Toa of Magnetism and Order of Mata Nui agent. I could personally say that my life is very different from any other Toa or Order agent's life. But to tell you the full story, we'll have to look back three years ago. Entry 1 3 years ago... I was living in the Tren Krom Peninsula, in the house of a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka after he left for an organization I later learned is the Order of Mata Nui. I was looking over some tablets containing information on Makuta. That was when it happened. Crash! Boom! I went outside and looked up, it was Gorast, Makuta of that region. She was blasting Shadow at the various huts living there. When she saw me, she held up a purple sphere of some sort. She then threw it at me. I thought I was gonna die, when I was suddenly pushed aside by my best friend, an Onu-Matoran named Phreak, and down a cliff. Entry 2 3 years ago... Again, I thought I was gonna die. When I was suddenly grabbed by a white and gold Toa. He introduced himself as Tockar, Toa of Light. He brought me back on the surface, and I saw Gorast and another being. I had no idea who that being was, until I saw the tail. "Phreak? Is that you?" I then turned my attention to Gorast. "What did you do to him?" "I transformed him into one of us. He is now with the Brotherhood of Makuta." The two then left. I was running towards them, but I tripped over a strange glowing stone. The moment my foot made contact with the stone, I started to transform. My body became taller and stronger. I could feel power surging through me. And at that moment, I was no longer Boltneck, Matoran scholar. I was Boltneck, Toa of Magnetism. Entry 3 "What happened to me?" I asked, upon the transformation. "You have been transformed into a Toa of Magnetism." replied Tockar. "And I see great potential in you. The organization I work for could use a powerhouse like you." "Why me?" I asked again. "You may notice that there aren't much Toa of Magnetism around. This is because the Makuta killed them all, as their power could be harmful to their armor. We are prepared to go in war against the Brotherhood, and you could help us." he explained. I wasn't paying much attention, really. But I did get the key facts. In the end, I accepted, but only for tracking down that traitor, Phreak! Later, I was taken to a place called Daxia, where Toa Helryx, the leader of the organization, used a virus against me, which gave me control over lightning. I was later given weapons and equipment, including a wicked double-edged sword, a pair of claws and two bumpers on my back. Suddenly, we were given reports of a Makuta attack on an island south of Daxia. Its description matched that of Phreak! I demanded Tockar to use his mask to send us to that island, which he did. Entry 4 Honestly, this has been the most humiliating battle in my life. Tockar used the power of his Mask of Dimensional Gates to send us to an island south of Daxia. As I feared, Phreak was there terrorizing the island. Tockar was taken down, leaving me to fight the monster. "Alright Phreak, you are going down!" I then tried to use my new lightning powers, but it somehow didn't work, until I grabbed Tockar's Zamor Launcher and fired a sphere while Phreak was using his Chain Lightning ability, the two collided and a giant blast of energy struck me. As soon as I recovered, I felt lightning surging through me. I shot multiple blasts of lightning at Phreak, all of them missing terribly. The Makuta grabbed a spear and shot my Electric Claws, preventing me from using Lightning. All I had left was Magnetism, but before I could attack, he used his tail to smack me backwards. His hands were glowing a hideous purple, and from the sinister look in his face, it wasn't good. Entry 5 Phreak had just about blasted me with purple blasts, as well as sonic attacks, power screams and chain lightning. Before he could kill me, though, a massive wave of a silver liquid came, and Phreak flew off to avoid it. This left him vulnerable which allowed me to use Magnetism to try and pin him down somehow, but the Makuta was surrounded by a magnetic field himself, a more powerful one, which forced me back and I hit hard on a rock. Fortunately, I was able to repair my Electric Claws, which allowed me to control Lightning once more. I started building up my lightning power, while using a stronger magnetic field to keep Phreak at bay, but as I was about to release all I had at Phreak, someone, or something, grabbed by shoulder and I lost control of my Lightning and it struck me. It didn't take me long to regain consciousness, when I awoke, I saw Tockar lying on the ground. He was dead! My friend, my mentor, my savior, dead! Inside me, my hatred of Phreak grew. That traitor! He savaged my homes, killed numerous innocent Matoran, and now Toa Tockar? I swore, one day, I would kill him. Entry 6 Over the next three years, I was trained by some of the Order's best warriors. I, also, became an excellent warrior, to the point in which I was accepted into the Order of Mata Nui's Elite Corps, wearing silver armor to show their superiority. Which was good, as I'll need the training to defeat Makuta Phreak, and also that the black armor I wore started to creep me out. And speaking of armor, some of my grey armor turned green, I heard it was some side effect of the virus used to give me lightning powers. I also became much smarter, replacing my Mask of Strength into a Mask of Stealth. When I finally started my hunt, I headed to Xia, where I heard Phreak purchased some new device. I used my Mask of Stealth, to sneak into the island, until I reached the trader who sold Phreak the device. After some 'persuading', he finally caved and told me where Phreak was going. I thanked him and left, but not before magnetizing a giant boat to his body. I took another boat and started searching for Phreak. Entry 7 I saw him! I was chasing him on a boat, hidden by my Mask of Stealth. He was completely vulnerable and unaware of my presence. I used magnetism to draw me closer. Then, when the timing was perfect, I leaped out, revealed myself and was about to give him everything everything I had. But suddenly, a portal appeared and I went right through it, and ended up at the fortress of Daxia. My face was in the ground, for the tenth or twentieth time. I looked up at my trainer, a former guardian to the Ignika named Brutaka. He said something about me needing to lead the Elite Corps against the Brotherhood. I was about to object, but he slammed me to the ground a couple dozen times. After that, I decided to go along with that. At one point, I managed to pin him down, but I was blasted and magnetized to the floor by a red and silver reptilian who identified himself as Makuta Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood. After the harsh training, I was introduced to my 'partner'. I never expected my partner to be Toa Tockar, who said he was just rendered into a very powerful coma, so powerful he appeared dead to others. He looked very different, like one of the Toa Hagah or Toa Mangai. He said it was his WAR armor, which looked a lot like his Toa Hagah armor to remind himself of who and why he was fighting. His armor came with an arm-mounted launcher; his Zamor Launcher was equipped on his sword. He pressed something on my back, which activated my own WAR armor. My armor changed a lot, my shoulders had blades equipped on them. My right arm had something similar to Tockar's new launcher. I also had razor-sharp wings with a build in jetpack for acceleration and an Electric Taser. Entry 8 The war against the Brotherhood, I heard that other Brotherhood bases were caught completely by surprise, even Destral. But not this one. When our gunships landed, we faced a huge resistance, it's like they knew we were coming. But how? The answer was right in front of me. A Makuta named Vakumi, who was apparently once an Order agent, knew we were planning a War and prepared defenses for the base. While the others distracted the Rahkshi and Exo-Toa outside the fortress, Tockar and I stormed in. Tockar spotted two Makuta heading another way and went after them, leaving me alone. I entered the main chamber, and I saw a giant cannon point upwards to a hole in the ceiling. I then saw a Matoran and Makuta Vakumi, who attacked me with Shadow and I responded with Lightning. From what I heard, Vakumi can absorb anything I throw at him but it would be pointless in this case since all my powers he can already use. After a few more hours of brawling he caught a break and pinned me to a wall. His hands were crackling with lightning and was about to attack. Entry 9 I managed to break free of Vakumi's pin, and after a while, Tockar and his Energy Hound showed up, joining the fight. Unfortunately, Vakumi took over the Hound's mind and started clawing at Tockar. He managed to break free and the both of us attacked him from both sides. There was no way he could've evaded that attack. So he took the punishment and flew out. But as soon as he did, he started launching blasts of Shadow, Lightning, Laser Vision and other attacks at the Elite Corps! Some of them survived, but others weren't so lucky. Tockar and I followed him out, and fired at him. Vakumi, seeing that he was being followed, flew low and a Matoran jumped on his back, acting as rear view lookouts. The more we blasted, the more the Matoran blasted back, and the more both of them absorbed. Entry 10 Alright...the battle was weird, with Tockar using some special light power to transform Vakumi back into a Toa...still weird. Anyways, the three of us were at the Disabler Cannon and it was really tough to break. Vakumi tried to absorb all the power, but it took too long. After watching a storm occur, they sent me outside, and finally taught me what those two bumpers on my back were for. They were used to channel lightning from the sky into my body, so I can redirect it, and making it stronger by almost ten times, which was strong enough to completely destroy that cannon. After the battle, I returned to hunting down Phreak. I got word that he was heading to the Northern Continent, but when I got there, there was nothing but destroyed homes and Matoran lying dead. One of the survivors, a Le-Matoran named Ventas, told me that he was headed to some place called "Bara Magna". I had no idea what that is, but I know I must find out to finish my mission, no matter what. Characters *Boltneck *Brutaka *Gorast *Miserix *Nelag *Phreak *Tockar *Vakumi *An Energy Hound *Numerous Order of Mata Nui Elite Corps agents Category: Stories